1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to an apparatus for controlling a hot water washing of a washing machine and method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is equipped with a function of a hot water washing.
The hot water washing function is to perform washing using hot water to reduce a washing time and to wash a laundry more effectively.
The previous washing machine used to supply hot water via a separate hot water pipe for the hot water washing. Yet, the recent washing machine is equipped with a heater inside to heat water to enable the hot water washing using the heated water.
A method of controlling a hot water washing using a heater according to a related art is explained as follows.
Referring to FIG. 1, first of all, a user selects a hot water washing function from various functions of a washing machine (S1).
The user or washing machine sets up a hot water washing condition including a water level, a washing temperature, and the like according to a kind or amount of a laundry (S2).
Once the hot water washing condition is set up, the washing machine turns on a water supply valve to initiate water supply (S3).
Subsequently, the washing machine judges whether water is supplied to the setup water level or not (S4).
If the water is not supplied to the setup water level, the washing machine keeps supplying the water. If the water is supplied to the setup water level, the washing machine turns off the water supply valve to stop the water supply (S5).
The washing machine then actuates the heater to heat the supplied water (S6).
The washing machine judges whether a temperature of the water reaches the setup washing temperature (S7).
If the temperature of the water fails to reach the setup washing temperature, the washing machine keeps operating the heater. If the temperature of the water reaches the setup washing temperature, the washing machine stops operating the heater (S8).
The washing machine then executes the hot water washing using the hot water heated at the setup washing temperature (S9).
Finally, the washing machine stops operating or stands by for a next operation if the hot water washing is completed.
However, the related art method of controlling the hot water washing of the washing machine heats the supplied water after completion of the water supply, whereby a preparing time by the initiation of the hot water washing is too long.
This is because the hot water washing is initiated after the time by the completion of the water supply for the hot water washing and the time taken for heating the supplied water up to the setup washing temperature have passed.
Hence, the operating time of the washing machine for the hot water washing is prolonged, whereby the user experiences the inconvenience and waste of time as well as excessive electricity charges.